Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer
by KyleGranger
Summary: Chapter 5! The group gets reunited at Feeney's retirement party. But a killler is on the loose and is killing everyone within the locked school, John Adams High. All Characters Included Please R&R!
1. Trailer

**Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer**

By _KyleGranger342_

A Boy Meets World Story

Trailer 

* * *

Its happened once before. Within his head, Shawn killed them all but three: Cory, Topanga, and himself.

He can remember running around the deserted hallways of John Adams High. The group of teenagers were locked within and there was no way of escaping. First went Kenny, then Mr. Feeney, Eric and Feffy, and finally Jack and Angela.

Shawn has now over come that: by bringing Cory and Topanga back together as a couple.

But now, at Mr. Feeney's surprise retirement party, a killer has locked them within the walls of the school once again. This time, there's everybody's here.

Cory Matthews

Topanga Matthews

Shawn Hunter

Angela Moore

Eric Matthews

Rachel McGuire

Jack Hunter

Morgan Matthews

and

George Feeney

star in . . .

**Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer**

* * *

Rated PG-13 for Humorous Violence, Language, and Adult Humor.

Based off Boy Meets World Episode Titled: Killer, Killer, Who's the Killer.

**Please Review.**


	2. Preparing

**Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer**

By _KyleGranger342_

A Boy Meets World Story

Chapter 1  
Preparing

* * *

A twenty eight year-old Cory Matthews slowly walked through the doors of John Adams High.

"I'd never think I would be coming back here," he told his wife, Topanga.

"Neither did I," she explained. "This is very weird."

"Oh, Shawny look, detention," Cory said. His best friend, Shawn, stood next to him in front of an old wooden door.

"Good times, good times," Shawn Hunter said.

"Okay boys," Topanga began, "let's get this party started."

The three of them walked into the cafeteria. Tables and chairs were all around. They began pushing everything to the side. Topanga began placing wrapped gifts on a table near window. Shawn and Cory were wheeling in a large box.

"What the hell is that?" Topanga asked.

"Wait till you see this honey," Cory said opening the box.

"A disco ball?" she said as Cory and Shawn began showing off their disco moves in front of her.

"Isn't it great?" Cory asked. Topanga rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

"Cory, did you call to see if the cake was ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah," he said, " Eric is going to go pick it up."

"ERIC? You sent Eric to pick up a cake," Topanga roared.

"What's wrong with that?" Cory asked, frightened. Topanga just growled. She didn't need to explain, it was pretty much self-explanatory.

The clock above the doors read ten thirty.

"Guests should be arriving any minute . . . " Topanga said.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Yeah, it gets better. Please review.

_Next Chapter_: The guests arrived to Feeney's party. What has everyone been doing since they last saw each other?


	3. What's New: Part 1

**Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer**

By _KyleGranger342_

A Boy Meets World Story

Chapter 2  
What's New: Part 1

* * *

Alan and Amy Matthews arrived with Joshua. They exchanged hugs and kisses. Morgan soon came walking through the door. A boy on her arm.

"Who is this young man?" Cory asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this is my new boyfriend, Randy," Morgan explained. Randy was tall and well built. Morgan definitely seemed happy with him. So Cory didn't get all up in his face.

Jack and Rachel walked through the doors to the cafeteria. Shawn noticed right away and ran over to his half brother to greet him.

"Hey," Shawn said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek, "How you been?"

"Pretty good, man. How are you?"

"Same."

"You sure you're doing okay?" Jack asked putting his hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We'll talk about it later." Shawn gave Jack a suspicious look.

"Hello Everyone!" someone shouted from the doors.

"Mr. Turner. Mr. Williams." Cory said as he walked over to them. "I didn't think you guys would make it."

"And miss George's surprise party . . . no way!" John Turner said.

"Hey, hey, Mr. Turner!" Shawn said. "How's it going?"

"Hey Hunter! It's going good." He said, "How are you and your dad?"

"Well, my dad," Shawn paused, "Pasted away a few years ago."

"Oh Shawn I'm sorry," Mr. Turner said putting his hand on Shawn's shoulder as Jack did.

"It's okay, it's okay."

George's wife, Lila, formerly known as Dean Bolander, walked through the door carrying heavy bags that Alan and Amy rushed over to grab. They set them over on the table.

"Well this is quite a turn out so far. George should be here in half an hour." Lila said. Jessica Feeny walked over to Lila. She is George's niece whom Eric once had a crush on while his grandmother was in town.

"Hi Aunt Lila. Everything is turning out great." She said.

"Why thank you Jessica."

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Please review. Just remember that I'm juggling like 20 characters in the same room and most of them will be staying for the whole "party". So cut me some slack.

_Next Chapter_: The guests continue to arrived to Feeney's party. Characters include Angela, Sergeant Moore (Angela's father), and a few _special surprise_ people.


	4. What's New: Part 2

**Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer**

By _KyleGranger342_

A Boy Meets World Story

Chapter 3  
What's New: Part 2

* * *

"Cory," Topanga began, "I'm getting worried. Eric isn't here with the cake yet. I can't believe you put him in charge of the cake."

"Topanga, sweetie, the love of my life," he said, "don't worry about it. I'm sure Eric will be careful with it. After all . . . he loves Feeney more than my parents."

"I guess your right," she said, "I'll go with that."

"Topanga?" called a voice from behind. There stood one of her closest friends.

"Angela? ANGELA!" Topanga screamed as she ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my god, how have you been?"

"She's been okay," said a large man wearing a military uniform behind her.

"Oh hi, Sergeant Moore," Topanga greeted him. Sergeant Moore glared down at her. " . . . Sir!"

"Hope you have been doing well, Topanga," he said.

"I have, sir."

"How are you and Cory doing?" Angela asked as she scoped out the room for people she thought looked familiar. She was looking for one face in particular. The face of her ex-boyfriend, Shawn.

"We've been good, thanks," Topanga said. "How has Europe been?"

"Europe has been fabulous," she said. "I met this really nice guy. His name is Max, we met in England and we are now living together. My dad had a hard time getting used to him. My dad really liked Shawn."

"Have you seen Shawn lately?" Topanga asked slowly.

"No, is he here?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Topanga said. She turned her head to where Mr. Turner and Shawn were. "Shawn!" she called.

Shawn spotted who had called him and began making his way over to her. Once he saw who she was with, his heart began pounding.

"Hi Shawn," Angela said softly.

"Angela . . . hi," he replied softer.

* * *

"Excuse me can I help you?" Cory asked a young man walking through the door that he did not recognize.

"Hi Cory, how have you been?" the man said.

"I'm sorry . . . have we met?" Cory asked.

"Cory, it's me, Stuart," the man said.

"Stuart? Stuart who?" he asked.

"Minkus. Stuart Minkus," he said

"Minkus? The real Minkus? The one from middle school?" Cory asked. Cory couldn't believe who he was talking to. It has been such a long time.

"Yup that's me," Minkus said, "Wouldn't miss Mr. Feeney's Retirement Party for the world."

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Shocked to hear from Minkus? I hope you like it. Thank you everyone for all your comments. Pleace continue your commenting.

_Next Chapter_: The final part of 'What's New.' More people continue to arrive.


	5. What's New: Part 3

**Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer**

By _KyleGranger342_

A Boy Meets World Story

Chapter 4  
What's New: Part 3

* * *

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Topanga called to the room. "I just got off the phone with Mr. Feeney. He said he will be here in ten minutes. He thinks that he's coming here to give the new principal here a hand with cleaning up the school for the summer.

"He's going to come through this door. When he is here, I'd like you all to circle around it, and then we'll surprise him. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Topanga jumped down from the orange cafeteria chair she was standing on, and continued greeting guests.

* * *

"Shawn!" Jack called. He squeezed his way through a crowd of people he didn't know.

"Yeah, Jack?"

"We still need to have that talk," Jack reminded him.

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"The letters," Jack began. "I'm really worried for you. You shouldn't be sending me letters saying how depressed you are."

"Jack, it's fine. I've gotten over that," Shawn assured him.

"Okay then," Jack said suspiciously.

* * *

Over in the corner, Lila, Topanga, Amy, and Jessica overlooked the large group of people.

"I'm actually shocked by the amount of people that showed up!" Lila said.

"Why, Lila? George is a very popular man!" Amy said.

"I just hope everything goes to plan," Jessica explained.

"I know what you mean. I'm so glad we remembered to write 'Park your cars in the parking lot across the street' on the invitations," Lila said.

"That would be horrible if he found out like that. I tried so hard to make sure that he isn't very suspicious at home. He hasn't asked any questions," Jessica said. "Except one, he asked why we keep getting so many calls for me and Lila."

"Lila and I, dear," Lila said.

"Oh right," Jessica giggled.

"Wait a minute," Topanga said still scanning the guests. "I have a gut feeling something is gonna go wrong!"

"Why Topanga?" Amy asked. "Everything seems fine."

"One this isn't fine."

"What?"

"Where's Eric!"

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Please review. I'd like to make note that there are more people there than the ones mentioned: Other friends and colleagues. I have also decided that I am going to make two alternate endings. One will be emotional (somewhat) and the other, humorous. I would also ask that you please not leave me comments saying 'Your chapters are too short' or 'your writing style sucks.' Do you want me to continue? I'm doing this in my free time and for fun and I can make it however I want to make it. Thank you for your cooperation.

_Next Chapter_: George arrives. What's going on with Eric?


	6. Surprise!

**Killer, Killer, Who's the Greater Killer**

By _KyleGranger_

A Boy Meets World Story

Chapter 5  
Surprise!

* * *

"Why Topanga?" Amy asked. "Everything seems fine."

"One this isn't fine."

"What?"

"Where's Eric?" she said. Amy's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "you're right."

"Yeah, where is he?" she asked strictly.

"I have no idea, he was supposed to be getting the cake," Amy said. "He better not screw anything up." At that very second, Topanga's cell phone rang. She quickly walked out of the party to answer the call. She soon came back and stood on the chair she had earlier and got everybody's attention.

"Once again," Topanga began, "Can I have your attention?" The room fell silent and everybody's eyes focused on her. "Mr. Feeny just called to say that he is two minutes away, by now it would be one, so at this time would everybody kind of line up in front of the door here, or something, while I dim the lights."

Cory helped his wife jump down from the chair and she walked over to the light switches. She shut them all down. The sun shining through the windows provided the only light.

All the guests did as they were instructed and got into a 'surprise line.' Topanga, Amy, and Lila got their cameras ready for a good picture. They could hear Mr. Feeney's foot steps growing louder as he came down the hall. Through the windows of the door, everybody could see his shadow moving around. The door made a click and he opened it.

"SURPRISE!" all the guests shouted. George grabbed his chest.

"Good lord," he said. A complete shocked look on his face. Tons of cameras were going off over and over. "What on earth is going on here?"

"It's a surprise retirement party for you, George," Lila said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"How wonderful," George said, as he kissed his wife. Everybody began to clap. "Thank you, thank you."

George was quickly mobbed by people congratulating him. Lila tried her best to get out of it.

* * *

Later, George was opening some of the few gifts he had gotten. They were just fun little things and jokes between friends. A hard knock came from the double doors. Mr. Matthews and another member of the party opened then both after peeking through the little window.

Two men came in pushing a large box that was resting on a cart. They two workers stopped and opened the large box. They lifted the box over the top and revealed a gigantic wedding cake which read 'Happy Retiredment, Mr. Feeney.'

Mr. Feeney and his guests stood there in shock. Topanga looked as though she was going to kill someone when she noticed the married couple centerpiece on the top of the enormous cake.

George slowly moved toward the cake and dipped his finger in the frosting, and then tasted it.

"Good cake," he said simply.

"SURPRISE!" Eric yelled as the top of the cake rose revealing him. Mr. Feeney jumped a mile. "CONGRATULATIONs, MISTER FEENEY!" Mr. Feeney stood there speechless.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing? This is a wedding cake!" Topanga said, moving towards the cake.

"Well, the cake you picked out I couldn't fit in and do my surprise," Eric said, "it says Happy Retirement on it. Plus, Mr. Feeney gets this toy couple." He said picking it up and brought it to his smiling face.

"It says Happy _Retiredment_!" Topanga said angrily.

"Well, he's tired cause he's old. . . duh," Eric said simply.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Please review. Sorry it took so long to update. I went on vacation and then the Half-Blood Prince came out so I haven't found much time to write. It says so in my profile. Just look there.

_Next Chapter_: Some guests leave . . . and more . . . Dun Dun Dun


End file.
